


Day 5 - Yes, I'm Aware. Your Point?

by ScullyLovesQueequeg



Series: Fictober 2019 [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Complete, Episode: s07e19 Hollywood A.D., Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyLovesQueequeg/pseuds/ScullyLovesQueequeg
Summary: Mulder and Scully are getting ready for that big red carpet premier of that movie. Hollywood A.D. The first and only time you will see me write fic for that episode.





	Day 5 - Yes, I'm Aware. Your Point?

“You’ve been getting ready for almost an hour,” Mulder said with a sigh, as he leaned against the door frame to the bathroom. Scully glanced over from where she was curling her lashes in the mirror, something she very rarely did.

“It’s a red carpet event,” Scully said, refocusing her attention on her lashes. She heard Mulder sigh again.

“You do know you don’t have to do all this, right? I think you already look great, without the extra lashes.”

Scully glanced over again and paused, reconsidering his. Despite wanting to tell him off, she couldn’t help but smirk.

“Yes, I’m aware. Your point?”

Mulder glanced away, using his hand to rifle through his hair, suddenly shy at having admit that she looked good. It was still new, the idea that they were dating.

“I just want us to get there on time,” Mulder said quietly. Scully finished with her lashes and turned to face him.

“Then why don’t you get dressed instead of nagging me, you have a whole tux to put on. Go do that.”

Mulder smiled to himself and shook his head.

“I’ll never understand you, Scully.”

She smiled, despite herself and closed the door as he marched out.

‘_Maybe you just weren’t meant to,’ _She thinks.


End file.
